HUNTER X HUNTER : PROJECT ANN
by Rio Sawada
Summary: I was locking myself in my room, surfing the net. Then I found a suspicious website that asked my wish. So like a little kid, I typed my wish, and here am I. In a world of Hunter x Hunter trying to pass the exam. Rated T, Just in case. Following the 2011's anime. Chapter 2 edited
1. A Whole New World

**HUNTER X HUNTER: PROJECT 01**

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER ISN'T MINE!**

**Hi, I recently get addicted to Hunter x Hunter and joined the fandom! So I decided to make this fanfiction! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_A Whole New World_

* * *

Hello. I shall introduce myself, my name is Ann. I am the heroine of this story. It is after all, my own story.

First of all, I am an otaku. I love anime too much that I never stopped thinking of them. In every minute, every second, especially in the class. In History Class, I always imagined about the anime Hetalia. In P.E., I always think about Free, Haikyuu, Kuroko no Basket, etc. I remember one time, I imagined Haruka in front of me to swim faster. Ekhem. Anyway, I am fully addicted or maybe over addicted to anime.

Second. I am not a type that easy to be socialized with. I don't talk much. Teacher and classmates think that I am a silent good girl. And like what people said, a silent person tend to have the loudest mind. I am one of those people. I only have 1 or 2 friends. They said i'm anti-social or something. Actually, no. I must admit that I am to shy to speak and always hesitate when I want to speak.

Third. I have a great imagination. I always imagines myself hugging a certain bishie every night. Like Monday, I imagine it was Hibari Kyoya. Tuesday, is Killua. Wednesday, Kuroko. Thurs- Wait... Forgot about those.

Forth. I never show my fear, show my tears, show my whatever it is to anyone. Or at least tried to. Because I will be embarrassed if someone sees me cry and the next day, I will lock myself in my room or do suicides thing. It never happened thought.

Fifth. It was a nice day. Where I was enjoying my holiday, watching Hunter x Hunter, reading tons of fanfiction, browsing through the fandom worlds, etc. Then I clicked this and that. I found a website ̶ a weird suspicious one.

Before I continue, I will tell you something. The world is big. It is too big for us to explore. That's why it seems small. The rules made our freedom limited. The technology made us weak. The world became small and smaller. The world I see and adored, and I think about everyday. I see them through this two beloved items. My phone and computer.

Kids. Please don't try what am I going to do.

̶ The website. It was white. There's only one sentence in the middle.

_**What's your wish?**_

To kids at home, those words are just like the blue fairy in the pinochio and genie in Aladdin, but no one is ever able to grant your impossible wishes like becoming a princess or something.

Then there's a bar for us to write on.

I know, kids, you probably want to kick me out of this chair and write your wish. But no.

My hand moved the mouse and the arrow on the screen slowly and slowly... Then I clicked the bar and moved my hands to my keyboard.

Kids, this is probably only a prank. Even if it is true, you don't know that one wish can ruin your entire life.

But me, being the kid that always wished for the impossible typed a simple sentence and clicked enter.

Kids. Don't ever do the same thing if you see this website.

Because the next thing I know, a light filled the once dark room, making me blind and slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

_Processing..._

_Creating data..._

_1%... 2%... 45%... 67%... 78%.. 97%.. 100% _

_Data inserted._

_Moving data..._

_Remaking identity..._

_Building body structures..._

_Project 01: Ann :_

_Wish granted._

* * *

I opened my eyes, _What happened? And what is that strange sound?_ I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I was in a room that looked so high tech with those white and blue color. The wall was white, but there's a light bright blue line that seems to be LED.

_Where am I?_

I walked forward, noticing a computer was sitting on a desk. This remind me of Hunter x Hunter, the room in the Greed Island. I blinked at the computer. It seems to be an old computer, seeing that the screen only have a green err... Underscore. Suddenly, it moved. Which revealed a word. _Welcome._ I raised an eyebrow. Okay...? So the computer moved by itself. _Thank you for your participation in our wish project, Number 1, Ann._ _I will explain and train you here for some time. _I nodded in understanding. Wait. My wish is going to be granted?!

_:I am Tabatha. I am a program that made to grant wishes. Before I fully grant your wish, please look to the mirror on your right.:_

I looked right and found a mirror. It reflected a girl with black hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin wearing a plain white dress. That's weird, my eyes weren't blue before.

The desk the computer was on moved to the front of me. It look creepy. _:The blue eyes were caused by the body system we gave to you. This way, you can control your body easier_. _Now, please push the mirror forward:_

I pushed the mirror and it opened, revealing a room filled with lots of weapons. I blinked and walked into the room, looking at them one by one.

_:Those are your weapons. For now, you can only choose one. And once you able to control your body system, you can control your mind, get back here, and took another weapon.:_

Now, this seems like a game... I sweat-dropped. There's knife, swords, katana, dagger, nunchuck, tonfa, guns, bazooka... A lot. But then, I stopped in front of a ring. Well, not the one you insert to your fingers. It is a blade that shaped like a ring. The size it self was small. But if you wear it to your fingers, your fingers will be cut to pieces.

_:That's Tsuki. To use it, you just need to spin it forward like a boomerang or throw it like a shurinken.:_ Tabatha explained. Which made me nod again. _:Is it your choice?: _I nodded again. The weapon is interesting after all. _:Okay, now, please follow me:_ The desk... Or Tabatha moved back to the room where we were, and then told me to press a certain spot of the wall. The wall opened, revealing lots of clothes.

_:There's armors, dresses, sweaters, and a lot more. For now, choose a set. You can pick another when you are able to control your mind system: _I nodded again as I picked a black t-shirt, white and purple jacket completed with hoodie, short jeans, black and white strip patterned stockings, black boots, and a black hair tie.

Then it lead me to the center of the room. _:The time you are there, you will have your weapon, a bag filled with some gifts, and you will wear the clothes you choose.: _It, errr... Said. Which made me nodded again.

I was too surprised, unable to process what actually happened. I gulped.

Is this a dream?

...Because if it's not, than, It's too late to stop it right?

...

Hope it will be fun.

_:Project 01, Ann, Are you ready?: _I nodded. Then blue lights covered me._ :Information that you needed has been installed to your mind system. Good luck: _Soon, I was seeing nothing but darkness.

As I read the last sentence, I gulped. I will need the luck. I don't understand about the whole system thing. But that's not important...

My wish really come true? Really? I bit my lips, nervous. Alright. I know the wish I made will be granted. So I will just enjoy it for now.

Yeah. For now.

_My wish to go to HxH world will be granted._

And as I opened my eyes, I saw a whole new world. Filled with muscular, shady, evil looking mans.

* * *

I blinked at the tag on my chest. 40. Wow, I arrived before Hisoka? I must be... amazing.

...

Kidding, of course.

Information flowed into my mind and soon I found out that my name is Ann Leaffa. I was going to turn to 12 this year. I am an orphan, because I don't know my parents. I was taken care by elders in Dragon Island and raised there. And many more information.

I nodded at the information I got. Okay, now, what shall I do? I looked down to see my clothes, yup, it's the one I choose. There's a belt where the rings or, the Tsuki placed. Then next to me, there is this bag. Tabatha said that there's a gift for me..

I opened my bag in curiosity. In there, I saw some boxes, some bottles, and a card. I read a message that was written on the card, which is:

_-Here is some medical things, foods, and drinks. The foods and drinks last for eternity. There's also some poison antidote and pain relievers. Don't worry, there's a manual for how to use it. _

_**Tabatha-**_

...This is cool somehow. I smiled to myself. Tabatha has made my power and stamina up. Actually, according to the information- which is the memory of me in this world, I am trained.

Which is good, because if not, then I will probably fail in the first phase.

Okay, let's do this!

I put the card back to my bag... Anyway, I decided to look around and noticed Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio at the back. Not far from them, there's Tonpa who looked like he wants to destroy everything in his way. Suddenly, Tonpa looked around, probably to search for more rookies and spotted me. He walked to me with a big smile.

"Ah, you are new here?" He said to me with a sly smile. Oh, crap. What should I do?! I'm no good in talking... Ergh. I know that he will give the laxative drink to me sooner or later so...

I bit my lip and nodded.

"This is my 35th Hunter Exam! And every year, there's many rookies like you around. I hope we can build a good friendship and help each other!" He laughed. I only stared at him, cause his words are lies. "Anyway... I have some juice here. Why don't we drink this to celebrate our friendship?" He took out a can of juice and give it to me.

"...N-no, thanks." I stuttered with a small voice and gulped. I'm no good in talking...

"Huh?" He said, expecting me to repeat what I said.

I bit my lips and opened my mouth to speak louder, "No, thanks... I do have some medicine that can cure the effect of the laxative you put in the juice. But I don't want to use it to some useless event such as fake friendship..." My eyes narrowed as I spoke, concentrating on every word I said, hoping that I won't bit my tongue.

He widened his eyes, "W-What?!"

"S-Sorry..." I shoved the juice to his hands. He narrowed his eyes, he looked so pissed. Then he walked away, and I sighed in relief. I hate talking to a person that I don't really want to talk to.

My eyes followed Tonpa to see Killua walking to him to ask for more juice. After he gave it to Killua, Tonpa looked ...pathetic. Of course, not everyday you found a kid that can drink poison like water. But this scene... It won't be long until Satotz appeared.

And in a second, I heard a loud ring and the wall in the front opened, revealing Satotz standing there. "I apologize for the wait. The entry period for hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

I narrowed my eyes as I lifted my bag from the floor and hang it on my shoulder. Satotz then continued, "A final caution, If you are short in luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risk, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." He said as he pointed to the elevator. But no one moved. "Very well. All 404 applicant will participate in Phase One."

Of course, they know the risks of being a hunter. They won't be here if they are scared. I exhaled, okay, I hope this body can hold running for hours. Satotz began walking and we all followed him. He then introduced himself, but of course, I don't really pay attention to it. He began picking up the pace. The other began murmuring at each other as he said that the first phase has started.

I jogged forward. This body feels really light and easy to move on. The me, who usually will feel tired after a 5 minute jog because sitting in front of computer am able to run for hours. This feels really... Free. But to save energy, I only jogged lightly. This feels really boring, with nothing to play with, or anyone who can be talked to. I sighed and putted my hood on without reason. Somehow I started to miss my computer and phone.

After some minutes, I saw Leorio next to me, running with his best. And suddenly, a white haired boy moved pass him, riding a skateboard. And Leorio immediately shouted, "HEY! WAIT UP, KID!"

The white haired boy, Killua glanced at him. "Hm?"

"YOU SHOULD SHOW THE HUNTER EXAM SOME RESPECT!"

I sighed. Typical Leorio. "What do you mean?"asked Killua with a flat tone.

"WHY ARE YOU USING A SKATEBOARD?! THAT'S CHEATING!" He pointed at the skateboard Killua was riding on. Which made me sighed. Seriously, Leorio. There's no rules.

"Why?"

"Why... THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!" He shouted again.

But then, a voice jumped into the conversation and a certain spiky haired boy appeared next to me, making me flinched in surprise. "No, It's not."

"Huh?... Gon! What are you saying?!"

I want to talk.. Leorio's voice made my head ache. Should I? I bit the inside of my cheek as I hesitated. "The examiners only told us to follow him,"said Gon. Then I managed to speak, "..A-and, there's no rules that said you can't use a skateboard."

Gon, Killua, and Leorion glanced at me. Which made me bit my lips, nervous.

"You two! Which side are you on?!"shouted Leorio.

I sighed, "Please keep your voice down... My head ache from your shout."

Suddenly, Killua moved to between Gon and me. Then he asked Gon, "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve years old."

The Killua turned his head to me. Seriously, I wish I have a camera. "You?"

"Same." I answered shortly.

"Hmm..." He stared at both me and Gon. Then suddenly, he jumped off the skateboard, his skateboard flew to the air... Well not really flying... And he caught it.

C- Cool. I stared at him in awe. And then stared at the skateboard.

"Guess I'll run too." He said.

"Wow! That was cool!" Gon moved to between me and Killua with a big wide grin.

Okay, man up and speak, Ann! "Yeah!" I shouted in excitement while I moved into the front of Gon.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm Ann. Nice to meet you." I smiled softly. To see those two adorable kids~ Ah, I'm so lucky! And they gave me this warm feeling... I don't feel too nervous to talk. Then we continued to run, leaving Leorio behind.

* * *

Hours passed and many have faint and failed. My body doesn't ache a bit, which made me felt calm about the exam. The way of breathing, walking, running, and anything involved moving of mine seems really different from the past. This body has been trained. My vision seems more clearer and bright, which reminds me that the past me wears glasses. My hearing seems more sharper. Although I don't think I have any sense of smelling. Because if I do, then I will smell the smell of sweats, which I'm glad I don't.

Gon and Killua were chatting in their own world as I watched from behind. Ah, I wanted to join them, but I don't know what to talk about. This made me feel left out. I should learn to be more talk active.

Suddenly, I heard something dropped, and a sound of heavy breaths. It was Leorio. We stopped running and turned to Leorio. We kept stared at him in silence until Killua decided to speak out, "Oi, just leave him. Let's get going." I turned to Killua, then to Gon. He was staring at Leorio for seconds. Which made Killua stared at Gon with raised eyebrows.

Then I decided to call Leorio and cheer him or something because I thought that Gon won't move until Leorio does. "Uhh... Leor-"

I was cut by his shout, "Screw that! I'm gonna become a Hunter!" He suddenly dashed forward with full power. I blinked, this is amusing. He ran pass us while shouting, "Damn it all!" Which made Gon smiled widely.

"Leorio-san! You will be more tired if you shout like that!" I shouted. But it seems Leorio doesn't hear me.

Then Gon lifted his fishing pole. He throw the string forward and pulled it as it caught Leorio's bag. Me and Killua stared at him in awe.

"Cool!" We both said. Then we continued our run. "Let me..." Killua and I stared at each other then continued, "Let us try that later!"

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?" Gon grinned.

"Err... What about me!" I pointed at myself while looking at them both.

They both then asked at the same time, "Do you have anything to try on?"

"Hmmm..." I guess I could try to use those rings. I took 9 of the Tsuki, but it was really thin and flat, placed into one place that it seems to be only one. I threw it upwards it span and split into nine, to every direction but then back to be one into my hands.

"Cool! We will try that then!"

I never thought that weapon can be thought as a toy.. These kids are amusing... But I am the same as them eh? I smiled at them, "Sure!"

We continued to run, and then we saw stairs. Ugh. I have always hated them, because they were my enemies. Yeah, stairs. Thought with this body, I won't really be tired. But still. I. Hate. Stairs. But I guess, I can't help it. As we climbed (well, not really climbed) the stairs, Satotz picked the pace again. It seems like he skipped several stairs.

"Gon, Ann, Want to see who finishes firsts?" Killua asked. He looked excited.

"Sure." We both answered. When suddenly Gon continued, "The loser has to buy dinner." Oh, crap. I forgot about this dinner thing. I don't see any money inside the bag. Crap. I don't have any money.

"Okay, you're on!"

Money, money, dinner... Ah, some curry would be good. I won't lose! "I'm in!" 2 plates of curry, I'm coming!

"Ready... Go!" We sped up. Our speed is equal. But then I remembered that Gon and Killua will arrive at the same time. They tied and Gon said to buy each other dinner. I must win, if It's a tie... I don't have any money. No, don't be discouraged, Ann! You shall go forward! Think about your money! Think about curry! Actually don't! It makes me hungry. Just don't looooseee!

We then see Leorio, half naked with Kurapika running beside him. If I remembered right, then, they were talking about the reason they become hunters.

"See you later at the goal, Kurapika!" Gon said as we ran pass them

* * *

Uh, but Kurapika don't know me yet... Whatever. "I-i'm Ann, Kurapika-san. N-nice to meet you. See you both later!" I said, stuttering a bit.

"Catch you later, old timer!" Killua said.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager! Just like you guys!"shouted Leorio.

They were all surprised, so I acted like I am too. Which wide eyes and shout of "Eeeh?! B-but you don't look like one!" ...I don't mean to say that sentence, it just, well blurted out.

"Huh?"

"No way!"

"What do you mean I don't look like one!" Leorio shouted.

I immediately shouted, "So-sorry! But you do look like old man! Ah, crap!" I immediately slapped my mouth. I glanced at Leorio and then decided to run. "Sorry!" I sped up.

"Ah! Ann!" Killua and Gon shouted, they immediately ran to catch up.

I sometimes can't control my mouth. I sighed. We continued to run, the number of bodies that collapsed has raised. So we just ran avoiding them.

"I'm surprised you two can keep up with me."said Killua.

I blinked while Gon rubbed the back of his head with a big wide grin, "Really?"

Then Killua glanced at the others and continued, "Or maybe, It's just that everyone else is too slow." Dude, if you met my past self, you will probably call me a turtle... No, a snail. "Man... The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze, that's no fun." ...And here I already have fun staring at your faces. Thought, it's not polite.

"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?"asked Gon. ...What should I answer this with?

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter."

"Huh?"

"I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'll be fun. But this is disappointing."said Killua, while smiling, like err... Proud of himself? "What about you?" He asked Gon.

"Well, my dad's a Hunter. So I want to be a Hunter, just like my dad."

"Hmm... What kind of hunter is he?" This is like an interview, seriously...

"I don't know,"answered Gon honestly. I somehow curious about what's inside the spiky head of his.

Killua laughed at this, "That's kinda weird."

"Really?"asked Gon. I just blinked and tilted my head. Well, it doesn't seems weird to me. Because... It's a typical anime character. I liked that kind of character thought. That kind of character made life seems simple.

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?"

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures."

I was soon bored and began to not pay attention to their talk. I just run while staring at the air until I heard a question directed to me. "What about you, Ann?"

I blinked and then I remembered about the memory of this 'Ann'. "Well... I'm searching for my family."

"What do you mean?"asked Gon while Killua just raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know my parents. I was found in the shore in a certain island. They took care of me and they became my family. They trained me, feed me, and everything. Then told me to find my parents and become my hunter. They also said that I will find more about myself outside the island." I explained. Although i don't really feel any emotion of wanting to find 'my' parents or what.

"And how do you find them?"

"Well, I don't know their faces or names or anything. Maybe they will appear in front of me someday?" I laughed awkwardly. That was a lame joke wasn't it.

"You are as worse as Gon!" Killua laughed as I half glared at him.

"Well, we will manage, right?" Gon winked at me. I replied him with thumbs up.

Suddenly the others begun to cheer. Then we noticed that the exit was already in front of us. Then I smiled widely, I must sped up to win the curry! So I run as fast I can, but of course, the dup beside me do the same.

I saw Satotz stopped and then me, Killua, and Gon stepped out of the tunnel at the same time and then shouted, "Goal!". Damn! We tied! Or not?!

"Yay! I win!"

"What are you talking about! I was faster!"

"No!" I immediately shouted out. "I was faster!"

"I was!"

"No, I was!"

"You mean me!" Eh, since when I become this childish? ...Well, maybe I do become childish when it involves curry. We started to argue who should buy dinner while Satotz staring at us.

"Then!" I said as I turned to Satotz. "Hey, who was faster?" Me and Gon asked him.

"I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously." He answered. Right, of course. But I don't have any money to treat anyone dinner!

"Oh... Then, I'll buy you two dinner. Then, you two buy me dinner!" Gon said cheerfully.

"I don't get it..."

"But...I have 0 zenny..." I rolled my eyes. Ah, the feeling of being poor... No, broke.

"Huh? Really?!" They both said. I nodded. Killua stared at me with an eye that definitely said, 'unbelievable'.

Gon then turned to Satotz. "Satotz-san, is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?" He asked.

"No, we still have quite a way to go." The mouthless examiner said, answering the question. I seriously wondered how he is able to speak.

"Oh..." Gon said, disappointed.

Then we waited for awhile, for the others. Satotz has given some time for the other people. Which is probably not too long. But it gave us quite a long time for a rest.

And thus, the first part of the first Phase of The Hunter Exam ended.

* * *

**Done! Phew, this is tiring. I hope you liked this fanfiction. Please tell me how is it . I'm very sorry for any grammar mistakes. Also, please tell me if you don't like Ann character. I will try my best to write the best for you, so you can enjoy the story! Thank you for reading!  
**

**R 'n R!**


	2. Deceiving Dude x and x Hisoka

**HUNTER x HUNTER : PROJECT ANN **

**Hello! Here is the Chapter 2 of Hunter x Hunter: Project Ann! Hope you enjoy it! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, but Ann in my OC!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Deceiving Dude x and x Hisoka**

* * *

_Gon then turned to Satotz. "Satotz-san, is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?" He asked._

_"No, we still have quite a way to go." The mouthless examiner said, answering the question. I seriously wondered how he is able to speak._

_"Oh..." Gon said, disappointed._

_Then we waited for awhile, for the others. Satotz has given some time for the other people. Which is probably not too long. But it gave us quite a long time for a rest._

_And thus, the first part of the first Phase of The Hunter Exam ended._

* * *

This place... I forgot the name of this place, but who cares... Anyway, this place was filled with fogs. I couldn't see what's in front, I was completely blind, and there's many people that's taller than me who was standing in the way of my vision. Me, Gon, and Killua were sitting next to the exit of the tunnel, waiting for us to start again.

I heard some panting sounds from the entrance, which somehow feels really familiar and made me turned to see Leorio and Kurapika. "Hey, Kurapika!" Gon called out.

"Is this our destination?" He asked, while looking around.

"No it isn't."answered Gon.

Kurapika was scanning the place for a second and said, "I see... The fog is fading." I turned my head away from Kurapika, looking around the place. Yeah, the fog is fading alright.

"Really?" Gon said as he did the same as me and grinned at the sight of the forest.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam." explained a voice that seems to be Satotz. I can't see him since he is up front. "This place is home to many bizare animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you... you will be dead." He warned. I rolled my eyes, I already know how to be save thanks to watching the anime. I think I will stick around with Killua and Gon... Wait, Gon will save Leorio which made him leave Killua... Shall I go with Killua or Gon?

Suddenly I heard some sounds that made me turned to the exit of the tunnel. It was closing. Then I found a man running and shouted, "Wait for me!" He reached his hand forward, but it's too late for him and he cried loudly. … Good luck next year.

"These wetlands creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food thought deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp." He turned his back and continued, "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

"What a joke! How can they fool us, when we're expecting for it?" said Leorio. Well, even if you are expecting it, you still will be tricked if you are dumb. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Don't let him fool you!" Suddenly a dramatic shout can be heard, making all of the exam participant turned their heads. But the shout made me jump in surprise... I forgot about this.

"Huh? I just said they can't,"stated Leorio.

Then a man come out from the back of the wall and said, "D-don't fall for it..." He was injured. I rolled my eyes, this monkey sure can act... better than any actors or actress... "He's lying to you!" He pointed at Satotz, who just stared at him, uninterested. "He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner... I'm the real examiner!"

I wanted to face-palm at the dramatic scene he's doing. The others, being dumb, started murmuring to each others. "An impostor?" said Leorio, which made me deadpanned. Dude, and you said you won't fall for it? "What's going on?!"

"Then who is he?" The others narrowed their eyes at Satotz. Can they be more stupid than this?... But if I don't watch the anime, will I be the same? ...Nah, don't think I'm that stupid... or Not.

"Look at this.." He pulled a hand of a man, that has the same face as Satotz. But with mouth... Then, it's not Satotz.

"He looks just like Satotz-san!"exclaimed Gon, which made me sigh. You are so dumb, but since Gon is Gon, I forgive you.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!" The dude, i decided to call him, said. Then he is explaining about himself, eh?

Leorio raised his eyebro, "A Man-Faced Ape?"

"A Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them!" He continued. May I ask why he explained this to us while it's actually about him? And... he just said that he is weak. Then he pointed to Satotz again and shouted, "He intends to tap every single applicant!" with a smirk.

"Bastard..." said Leorio again. I sighed again.

The bald ninja, Hanzo said, "He certainly does't walk like a human..." This fact about you doesn't help at all, Satotz.

Suddenly cards flew to the dude and Satotz. Which killed the dude, but Satotz caught it in ease. I turned to see Hisoka smirking in glory and then laughed while playing his cards. "I see, I see... That settles it... You're the real one." He said to Satotz. Some dumb-asses look surprised which makes me sigh again. The fake Satotz then ran, jumping away, like how apes do. "Examiners are Hunters selected by the commitee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack,"explained Hisoka. I nodded in understatement, Nice, Hisoka...

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner, and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"stated Satotz, his eyes narrowed at the last sentences.

"Sure."

Then crows gathered at the corpse of the dude and started eating them. Now, I'm used at seeing these bloody sight at horror movies. And I'm not scared at seeing them. It's just, blood, I mean, they are flowing inside of our body, why should we be afraid at them? Thought, seeing something in human shape being eaten by birds are quite brutal. Then Leorio said, "Nature really can be brutal to watch..." But we can't really fight mother nature, eh?

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well,"said Kurapika. I nodded.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away."explained Satotz. I nodded again.

"We cannot relax our guard,"said Killua. And, I, Ann, nodded again.

"Yeah,"said Gon, his eyes narrowed.

Satotz walked around while lecturing us, "You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis." He stopped in front of the corpses and continued, "...I believe that anumber of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" He asked which made Leorio snickered with a dumb face. "Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be in our way. Please Follow me,"warned Satotz.

So now, we begin jogging or running again through the fog, focusing our eyes on Satotz. But it feels different, my legs feel heavier. It must be because the wet ground. I sighed, oh well. I rolled my eyes... Usually I will be sleepy and yawning, but the air feels fresh... it makes me feel awake. I sighed again. At the Second Phase, I hope I can eat some- or wait, cook... Uehehehe, oh, damn, this body of mine can't cook but... my knowledge in the other side of the world can help! I'm quite proud of my skills to cook. Well, I can cook, do some indoor things, except housework such as sweeping and such because i am an indoor person. But this Ann from this world are an outdoor person, she likes to go to mountains at such.

I was running next to Killua in silence. The fog was getting thicker. Suddenly Killua called out, "Gon, Ann."

We turned to Killua, "Eh?"

"Let's move up."

"Sure..." I nodded, turning back to front.

"Okay." said Gon. "We don't want to lose sight of the examiner."

"I'm more concerned with the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

I raised my eyebrows, "Smell?"said me and Gon at the same time. Gon started sniffing the air. I sighed and nodded, "...Well, he did have this creepy air."

"Hmmm... I don't think he smells creepy..." Gon... I sweat-dropped. Oh, well.. Then suddenly he shouted out loud, "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!"

"Hey. Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" asked Killua.

"...I think he don't,"said me, hesitating a bit.

"Moron! If I had the strength, I'd already be there!" Somehow, I feel Leorio is getting old.

"Don't worry about us!"shouted Kurapika back.

"Eeeh?" Gon said, disappointed.

"Then..." I gulped and shouted, "Kurapika! Leorio! We will see you later!" This is my first time shouting like that...

"Let's go, Gon, Ann!" Killua started running ahead.

"Ah, wait!" Me and Gon quickly picked up our pace, following Killua.

* * *

After awhile, we heard some screams. Must be the others... "I hear people screaming all around us,"said Gon.

I nodded in agreement. "...yeah. But... I don't see them,"said me, raising my eyebrows.

"Just stay on your guard." I nodded at what Killua said. But I think we won't be in danger... except the Hisoka thing.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..."said Gon, worried.

I smiled a bit, "They will be... Even thought Leorio is a bit stupid, there's Kurapika, They will manage."

Then something feels weird, the ground usually doesn't feel like this... Oh, right. I jumped to a tree as I remembered about the frog. Gon and Killua were falling. Crap, if I don't atch the anime, I will be in the frog's stomach.. gross. Then a frog swallowed them. "Killua! Gon!"shouted me.

Ah! What should I do! I bit my lips again, panicking. They will be okay right? Killua has Tonpa's juice right? What if he don't... Argh! I jumped off the tree as the from started walking, following the frog quietly from behind. I don't know what should I do, so I jumped onto the frog. I was thinking what should I do to make him throw Gon and Killua up. But then suddenly, the frog raised his head and throw up, making me jumped to another tree. Then, I found Killua and Gon, covered with the frog's vomit. The frog immediately walked away.

"Gon! Killua!" I shouted as I jumped of the tree. I sighed in relief. "You surprised me! I was thinking what to do... suddenly the frog vomited..."

"I guess, it doesn't like our taste..."said Gon, laughing.

"It was this." Killua took out an opened juice can that he got from Tonpa.

"That was from Tonpa-san!"exclaimed Gon. "Guess he saved us." Ah, now when you think about it, I have some poisons in my bag... Damn slow mind.

"Well, I could have escaped." Killua said.

Suddenly, Gon turned his head, eyes narrowed. "I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika."

Killua stood up and said, "Forget about them. Let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner." I nodded as Killua ran forward. Me and Gon followed him. I stared at Gon, who kept this serious face. As expected, he is still worried about them.

I smiled, "Killua!" I called out, making both Gon and Killua turned to me. "I will check up Leorio and Kurapika." I glanced at Gon with a thumbs up.

"...Ann..." He blinked at me and grinned. "Yeah! See you at goal, Killua!"

Killua sighed, "Can't help it, then. I will wait for you to at the goal!"

I nodded, "Yeah!" We turned and run to different ways.

"Ann, thanks!" Gon smiled at me. I swear the view behind him just sparkling.

I bit my lips at embarrassment, i feel heat on my face. "...W-what do you mean. I-i don't do anything that need to be thanked! I'm just worried about them, yeah, that,"said me, my eyes not looking at Gon. Gon just laughed at my reaction. "And besides, I believe you will run to save them sooner or later."

Suddenly, we heard a scream, which made us jump in surprise. Gon immediately turned to the direction where we heard the scream. "Right here!" I nodded and followed him from behind.

* * *

For the first time in my whole life, I feel this kind of fear. My mind was shouting 'Run! There's a pedo out there!' but my body refuses to move. No, I don't think how Hisoka beat up people made me fear him. Well, his pedophile side did creeping me out every time when I watch the anime, but no that's not it. Hisoka is creepy, I must say. Not just because he is probably... or _definitely_ a pedophile but also because he is strong. I didn't fear him because he beats up people or because he is a pedophile. I feared that he is going to kill _me_. I watched the scene silently.

Leorio is clearly weaker than him, but we found him with a wooded stick on his hand, saying that he can't run away and attacked Hisoka! I must applause him for his courage... And naiveness. Hisoka said he liked the look on Leorio's face or something, that made me shudder at the creepiness.

Anyway, Hisoka dodged the attack and his hand reached forward until I saw something hit his face. I turned to see Gon, attacking Hisoka with his fishing pole. Wait, since when he was there?!

Leorio crawled forward and looked at Gon. "Gon?"asked him in surprise.

Shall I move forward and reveal myself? I bit the inside of my cheek while thinking. I shouldn't be reckless or I will lose my life. Hisoka is stronger than me, and I am weaker than him. If I do one wrong move, i will be dead. Then I heard Gon said, "I made it in time..."

Hisoka turned, I made sure I covered myself properly and tried_ to_ hid my presence. Again with that creepy smirk... "Not bad, little boy..." Hisoka complimented at Gon, which made Gon gripped his fishing pole tighter. "Is that a fishing pole?" No shit, it's a magic wand. I want to comment but don't have the courage to say anything. "What a fascinating weapon." He walked to Gon slowly and reached his hand forward, "Allow me a closer look."

This made Gon shaking in fear. His eyes were filler with anger and fear as well. I really wanted to step forward and punched Hisoka, but I need to think for a plan to do that. Suddenly Leorio gets up and shouted, "Your fight is with me!" while charging at Hisoka.

But Hisoka just punched him lightly and made him fly to the air and hit the ground. But Gon took this as a chance to attack Hisoka. Then it's like 'POOF' , his fishing pole went through Hisoka as if it's an air. Damn, I won't be able to attack if he can't be attacked.

"You came to rescue your friend?"asked Hisoka, suddenly crouching down next to Gon. Gon jumped back to avoid but suddenly Hisoka appeared behind him, "Such a good boy." And you are a good creeper. Gon swing his fishing pole again, but it only hits air. Then he appeared to be standing. "And that expression..." Gon kept attacking him, which Hisoka managed to dodge. "Nice... Very Nice.. I'm getting excited now..." I can feel my back shudders just from hearing that. Gon attacked again, which Hisoka dodged again.

I can't bear it anymore, I wanted to help Gon... But I can't go empty handed. If only I have some weapon...

While I was thinking, Gon attacked again, but this time he attacked the ground. Which made some dirt flying in front of Hisoka. Then he dashed to Hisoka's back, wanting to attack him.

Wait. Weapon.

_Stupid, You have one, Ann!_ I had an urge to slap my face, but ignoring that, I took some of my _Tsuki _from the case on my belt.

Then I found Hisoka hands on Gon's throat. I narrowed my eyes. Okay calm down... Relax... Believe in this body... It will move like how you imagined, Ann. I encouraged my self. Okay! I bit my lips and jumped out of the bush. Then, I threw some of my Tsuki to Hisoka. The ring blades flew to Hisoka surrounding him. Then, as I landed to the ground, I jumped to the side, aiming his arm.

With ease, Hisoka dodged all of the weapon I threw in the middle of the air, but as he did that, I threw the Tsuki right to his arm, which I hoped won't missed and hit Gon. But I widened my eyes as the blade stopped right at Hisoka's arm. It was there, injuring his hand, but he didn't move. He didn't even flinched.

...Creep.

I bit my lips. My body began to tremble. I tried to glare at Hisoka and said, "S-sorry." ...No, I don't want to say that. Why your habit of being polite to your elders that was taught when you are kindergarten coming back now out of all time? I narrowed my eyes and continued, "B-but, I can't let you hurt Gon... Or Leorio... Please let Gon go."

He smirked, amused. "Now we have a little girl trying to save her friend..." He walked slowly to me, with Gon in his hands. I immediately took a defense position, which done automatically or by reflect. "You have a nice face there..."

He tightened his grip on Gon's throat, eyes filled with bloodlust. I jumped to the air again, aiming my leg to kick Hisoka's head. But he dodged and grabbed my throat with his other hand. I widened my eyes and bit the inside of my lips. I tried to struggle, but I can't. I tried to breath for more air, but I can't. "L-let G-gon g-go... ugh.." I feel my body weakened at the same time with Gon.

Hisoka's eyes widened then he suddenly dropped us down. We quickly took a breath. He smiled and said, "Do not fear." We raised our head to Hisoka and he continued, "I will not kill your friend. He passed."

Me and Gon stared at him with a face that says 'What?'

"Yes, you pass, as well. Grow up and become a fine hunter." Hisoka smiled 'kindly' which makes me shudder. There's this creepy aura around him that makes me in alert... Somehow.

"Huh?" I blinked, wait did I just said that out loud? I immediately slapped my mouth. Hisoka smiled at me again. Which is creepy. Just imagine. Hisoka looked at you with bloodlust. Creepy. Hisoka smiled kindly, and I mean, honestly kind. Even creepier. Hisoka is probably the most creepiest thing I ever seen.

Then suddenly something beeped. Then, he took out a device. A voice then said, "Hisoka, you should get back here. We're nearly at the Phase Two site." Right, if I'm not wrong that's Illumi.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Hisoka replied. He stood up and walked to Leorio, "It's always good to have friends." He picked Leorio up and carried him over his shoulder. "You can find your own way back, yes?"said him, glancing at us.

Gon nodded slowly. Which I followed.

"Good kids,"said Hisoka as he turned his back and began walking to the exam's site. That was awkward.

We were frozen at the spot until Hisoka disappeared from our sight. Then I quickly breathed in and out. "Thank God..."mumbled me. Gon stayed silent, he was panting, he was still staring at where Hisoka disappeared to.

"Gon! Ann!" A familiar voice shouted. "Are you alright?!" Gon and I turned to found Kurapika.

I stared at Gon and then back to Kurapika, "Yeah!"shouted me back.

"That's a relief..."said Kurapika. "You both are too reckless, you should consider the consequence! What if you died?"lectured him.

I blinked and smiled awkwardly, "..It looks like Hisoka has an interest in us in something..." I shuddered, remembering about that is just creepy.

"Yeah, he did smell creepy,"said Gon, nodding at my statement.

"Right?"

Kurapika just sighed. Then, he helped Gon stood up, while I stood up by myself. "Let's go, before the time's up. Do you know the way back, Gon?"asked Kurapika which Gon nodded to.

"Yep, leave it to me."

Then Gon began sniffing around like a dog, leading us. "This way." So we followed.

"You can really tell?" Kurapika asked.

"Uh-huh. Leorio's cologne is very unique. I can smell him from few kilometers away."answered Gon. Sometimes I wonder if Ging brought him to a laboratory or something, merging Gon's DNA with a dog's DNA. "Say, Kurapika. What did Hisoka means when he said that we passed?"

Kurapika stared at the air, while thinking then answered, "Hisoka was acting as a judge."

"A judge?"

"Yes. He must have his benchmarks for evaluating power. It's possible that he was ascertaining each applicant's strength. Apparently, you, Ann, and Leorio must have met his standard,"explained him.

I nodded in understatement while Gon said, "I see. But I was powerless to do anything against him."

I looked down and said, "..Me too."

"Didn't you land your first hit on him? And didn't you manage to injure his arm?"

"Only because I surprise him."answered Gon.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "It's only because I use some distraction and besides, his attention was on Gon before I attacked him."

"Besides, Leorio passed, even thought he lost..."

I blinked then answered, "...Maybe, it's because we have something we haven't learn and we will be able to learn it after the exam. Which made us stronger and became a worthy opponent for him to... Toy with." Which is actually a truth.

Kurapika nodded, "Or perhaps, he sensed that you were kindred spirits."

"Kindred spirits?"

"I seriously doubt that Hisoka could qualify as a Hunter. However, I must admit that he did impress me with his superhuman agility and graceful technique. It's quite common that those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Most likely, Hisoka's instincts and experience told him that you had a skill and potential to become Hunters. Killing you right now will be a waste. That was his perspective,"stated Kurapika.

Gon and me stayed silence. Which made Kurapika apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry! Was that insensitive on my part?"

Gon shook his head, "No.. But I was pretty excited as well."

"Eh?"

"..I was so scared, I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. And at the same time, I was excited!" Gon exclaimed and turned back to me and Kurapika, "Isn't it weird?" said him with a big smiled on his face.

I blinked, "...W-well..." They turned their head to me which made me too nervous to speak. "I... At first, I was to panicked on what to do, I even forgot my own weapon. I want to get out from where I hide, I want to fight him. But my body kept saying that he is creepy, that I should run. But... As I felt bloodlust from him, I couldn't help but jumped and attacked him."

"I see..." They both said. And then, we continued to run in silence.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for the chapter 2!**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Anyway, review reply time!**

**To Syui:**

Thanks! For the story plot and timeline, there's a time where it will stay the same, and where it will be different, since the story is following Ann's point of view. She still remembers the story since she watched the anime several times but she won't remember right away and it's not very detailed. I don't if I will put some romance in the story or not yet. Your review is really long, like, long. So here is a longgggg reply for ya! ;) Thank you for your support!

**Thank you for all of you who read the story! Please review~**


	3. Cooking Disaster

**HUNTER X HUNTER : PROJECT ANN**

**Sorry, the chapter is a bit or really late. I planned to update this story once a week, but I'm a busy student so, yeah. Blame school.**

**Before I start, **

**I want to thank you to ****Syui**** for the advices! I will try to build Ann's character better and fix my story style! I also don't want Ann to be a Mary Sue, so yup! I hope this chapter is better. **

**Let's start!**

**Before that. DISCLAIMER! My name doesn't contain any Togashi in it. So I don't own Hunter x Hunter. The story all belongs to the owner. I only own my OC, Ann and played with some plot. Yup.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Cooking Disaster**

* * *

I, Gon, and Kurapika arrived at the second phase site just in time before it start. We started looking through the crowds, trying to find Leorio. Suddenly I felt something behind me which made me flinched in surprise. Gon too, felt it.

We both turned to see Hisoka, smiling to us. He pointed to his right which made us turned to it's direction only to find Leorio with his cheek swollen. "Leorio!" Gon called out and we immediately run to him.

Gon put Leorio's case next to him as Leorio rubbed his swollen cheeks. "Man, that stings... Why am I all beat up?"said him. I blinked. Oh, right, he doesn't remember... "My memory is kinda hazy..." He stated.

Kurapika then leaned down to Gon and me. "We probably should tell him what really happened." He whispered.

"Yeah..."

I wanted to ask why but it seems it's better if I don't so I just nodded in agreement. I don't think telling Leorio the truth will do him any harm...

"Gon, Ann!"

A voice cut my thought, I turned to see Killua walking to us with his hands in his pocket.

"Killua!"called us back.

"I can't believe you actually got here... I thought you were done for, "said Killua. I pouted, did he look down on me?!

Gon took a step forward as Killua stopped. "I just tracked Leorio's cologne,"answered him. I somehow wondered how Leorio's cologned smells like...

Killua looked surprised, "Cologne? That was how? You definitely are weird." He commented.

I laughed awkwardly. But it sounds fun, having that sharp sense. The thing I can smell sharply is only curry, since it is my favorite food.

"Excellent work, everyone." I turned my head to see Satotz standing in front of a... I don't know... Gate? Or something. "Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Bisca Forest Park. So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." Then he walked away, with his usual strange style, and left the place.

But if I remember right, Satotz would be seen watching over the exam on a top of a tree... Then, a sounds can be heard as the gate opened, revealing a big field with... Err, tables for cooking (?), a big mansion, and the examiner for the Second Phase, Menchi and Buhara.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter? Welcome. I'm Menchi the Second Phase Examiner,"said Menchi, introducing herself.

I always found her cool, and I respected her. It's because I am a little food or snack maniacs. I agree that food has to taste right, thought you still have to respect the cook.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner,"said Buhara.

GRUUUUUUU~~~

Huh? It's that stomach sound? It's not me, right? I do feel hungry thought..

"W-What's was that sound?"

Menchi turned to Buhara and said, "You must be hungry."

"I'm starving..." whined Buhara.

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve..." Menchi paused as some of the applicants looked nervous. "..cooking!"continued her excitedly, pointing to the air.

Some widened their eyes, surprised, "C-Cooking?!"

"Wait, Cooking? We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" A fat guy... Err... If I'm not wrong he is called Todo or something?

"That's right. Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce that will satisfy our palate,"explained Menchi.

"Why do we have to cook?!" Some of the applicants complained.

"That's because we are Gourmet Hunters!"stated Menchi proudly.

That made me think that what kind of hunter do I wanted to be? Well, I do love foods, but I'm not that glutton... I don't think I'm fit to be a Black List Hunter... And according to my memory 'I' am just trying to find 'my' family because the elder or 'my' caretakers told me too, but 'I' actually don't care about 'my' family. I guess I'm a... Freelance Hunter? That sound... Weird.

"Huh?" The fat guy then laughed, followed by the others. "Man, what a let down.. They're Gourmet Hunters!" And they continued to laugh.

On the other hand, Menchi looked really pissed as her face turned to a scrowl, but she kept her mouth shut with her arms folded. She closed her eyes trying to ignore them. A vein popped on my head, annoyed. But my faces kept straight.

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?"asked the fat guy with a cocky face.

Menchi glanced at the fat guy and called the other examiner. Buhara took a step forward and the ground vibrated. "The required ingredient is pork,"said him.

" Pork?"

"As in pig's meat?" No, Sherlock, pork is your butt.

Then Buhara explained,"You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious."

Menchi added."And we will evaluate more that just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it?" I blinked. What is intricacies?

I turned to Kurapika, the walking encyclopedia and asked, "Ne, Kurapika, What is the meaning of intricacies?"

"Intricacies is the condition or quality of being marked by elaborately complex detail,"answered him almost immediately. I blinked, trying to understand what he said.

Then I decided to ask again,"...So, it's something like complexity?"

He nodded and mumbled, "Yes" quite loud for me to hear.

I turned back to Menchi and continued to listen to her explanation. "When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

The fat guy just waving off, "We get it, we get it. Let's just start."

"Then, the exam's Second Phase..." Buhara then slapped his stomach and a loud voice echoes. "...begins now!" He continued. What a strong stomach he got there...

People began to run to the forest, finding the pig. Our gang, which is Killua, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and me followed them and began our own search. "Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First Phase,"commented Leorio.

"I hope it will be that simple..."said Kurapika.

Then Gon jumped down, there's some kind of slide, then he slided down, followed by Killua, me, Leorio, and Kurapika. "Yaaaay!"cheered Killua like a kid. But his cheers turned to a scream as Gon's stopped. I gasped. Then Killua bumped to Gon, hitting Gon's back while I hit his, Leorio hit mine, and Kurapika hit Leorio's. I winched at the impact, bitting my lips.

"What was that about, Gon?"complained Killua.

"Found them." I blinked found what? I turned to where his eyes are staring. Oh, right.

"Huh?"

Then Leorio shouted, "Pigs!"

I blinked. They're chewing bones right? Oh, but my teacher did say that pigs are omnivore... I don't think they can chew bones that easily thought...

Leorio then said my thoughts out loud, "Uh.. They're chewing on bones."

"Don't tell me... They're carnivores?!"exclaimed Kurapika as the bones the pig chewed on snapped into half. I cringed, poor bones.

The pig held it's head up and steams came out of their noses. I don't know they are that big. I mean, the anime did show that it's big... But I felt that the pig is ten times bigger than me! And not to mention it was howling. It dashed to us, so we immediately ran away with Leorio's epic shout. I bit my lips hard until it bled.

We ran forward, the pigs stomp sounds echoes through the forest making every applicant turned to us. "What's that?" They looked surprised and ran along.

The pigs totally defeated them. "The pigs are crazy!"shouted Leorio as he kept running forward.

I stepped sides way, and stood on a safe zone, hoping that the pig doesn't realize that I was hiding behind a tree and was watching all the huge disaster. The fat guy threw a huge stone at the pig but the pig smashed it with the fang... Or whatever it is on his nose. Looks like Hanzo's shurinken doesn't work either. I wanted to steal that shurinken thought, it looked cool.

Gon tried to attack the pig with his fishing pole, but the pig pushed him away. Gon flew to the air but landed safely in front of the tree that I used to hide. Oh, my. The pig dashed towards to Gon but Gon dodged and the pig hit the tree while I jumped out of my hiding place.

The pig turned to Gon and me. I immediately took a defense position. But the fruits on the tree fell, hitting the pig's forehead. It closed his eye in pain as it's forehead turned red. It growled out of pain. Making Gon realize something. I turned to Gon as he jumped to the sky and hit the pig's forehead. The pig then collapsed with it's back on the ground.

The forehead.

"Ah!" I jumped as I realized it and ran to a pig, jumped, and kneed it on it's forehead. I just remembered that their weakness is their forehead! I made sure I had enough force when I kneed it, which is actually harder then what I thought and the pig collapsed.

This body is amazing... I should thanks Tabatha and 'Ann' later.

Killua lips formed a smirk, "Could their foreheads be their weak points?"

"So the pigs evolved large strong nosed in order to protect their soft foreheads,"said Kurapika while Leorio was running around, chased by the pig in the background.

As people realize this, they began attacking the pig on their foreheads and carried the pig to the exam's site. Meanwhile I stared at the pig, not knowing what to do. I don't know if my strength will be enough, I still don't know this body completely... And my body is smaller than Gon and Killua. I bit my lips, nervous. Okay, here goes for nothing! I walked to the pig, grabbing it's back. "HUP!" I slowly lifted it over my head, expecting it to fell down again.

But fortunately, it doesn't. I sighed in relief. Determined, I ran to the exam site.

* * *

I looked at the table. There is salt, pepper, tomatoes, carrots, and many other vegetables. But what pork dishes have I tried to make before? My skills at cooking are only average... At least what I made is edible. Pork dishes... I can make steak! There's some spices in my bag that maybe can add some taste!

I began making some cuts on the pig's surface. Mom said that it makes the inside more cooked. After that, I grilled it, with this giant griller? I don't know when it will be cooked fully, so I just stared at it and waited it until it became dark brown. I turned the fire off and tried to slice through the pig. I need to cut it so I can make it look more like a steak. But the pig is too big!

I glanced at the knife, I think it's too small for the pig... What should I do? I closed my eyes, thinking. The memory of 'Ann' suddenly played in my mind. 'Ann' has learned many weapon, she was living in an island called Dragon Island that specialize in making weapons. Knifes were one of the thing she learned. As I opened my eyes, my hands began to move by it's own, fastly and the pork were cut to pieces. My eyes widened in surprise. The size of each pieces are big enough for Buhara. The size is, well, maybe perfect.

Once again, I should thank Tabatha and 'Ann'.

I smiled as I put those pieces on the plate and put some salts and peppers on it. Then, I cut some carrots to blocks and put it on the side of the plate along with this green peas I found. I found a bottle of mayonnaise and other kind of sauces in a cabinet and put some of mayonnaise on the carrots and green peas. After that, I put tomatoes sauce and chili sauce next to the meat. Next to the carrots I put some tomatoes and lettuces.

The truth is, I only tried to imitate the appearance of steaks in the restaurants. It will be great if I can make some sauce, but I can't. I don't know how. So I put this spice that said to be tasty according to 'Ann''s memory.

I smiled proudly, I felt good about this!

I turned to the examiners and found Kurapika's plates thrown away. Huh? So much time has passed? Ah! I should pay attention to my surrounding more!

I quickly took my dish and served it to Menchi and Buhara carefully. I was really nervous that my hand began to sweat. I bit my lips as I stared at Menchi.

"Another one that looked like a dish! I sure hope the taste are satisfying,"said her, glancing at me.

"Looks good!"said Buhara, smiling.

Menchi cut the steak with a knife and stabbed the cut piece with her fork and ate it. He munched and munched. "Hmmm... The pepper is too much for me... Hm?!" She stopped and her eyes widened. "This taste... It's the spice from the Dragon Island..."

I nodded.

She closed her eyes in thought, "You should have cut it first then grilled it, the blood is still there." My eyes widened and I sighed in disappointment. Stupid me, how can I not realize that?! But then, she smiled, "But it actually taste good if you put less pepper. How old are you?"

I have a habit saying that I'm 12 even if my 12th birthday hasn't passed because I always thing that older is better. But I guess I should said it truthfully. "11... My 12th birthday is in December."

"Hm... Not bad for someone as young and as amateur as you..."commented Menchi.

Suddenly I heard Buhara said, "It's good!" while munching... Wait, since when the plate is cleaned up?! I looked at him in awe, what a terrifying stomach.

"Ekhem." Menchi coughed. I turned back to her and stared at her, hoping that I pass. "I think, the tastes are acceptable, so yea, you pass!" She grinned.

A big wide grin appeared on my face. I bowed, excitedly, and shouted, "Thank you!" She nodded at me. I turned and skipped back to my 'kitchen'. I also ate the left-over I had. It's actually tastes a bit plain, but the spices made it good. It tastes salty but also sweet. And the smell's nice.

"You looked happy." I turned to see Killua. I nodded with a big smile as I took the last piece.

Then Gon appeared and asked, "How did you go?"

I grinned as I held out my hand that made a peace sound, "I passed!" ...Thought even if I passed, it is meaningless since the exam will be redo. At least it make me feel proud.

"Yeah, she is a girl after all. I bet she helped her mom cook everyday,"said Killua.

I pouted, my mom rarely cook and so do I! We often eat delivery foods from restaurants... But I am now 'Ann', so I shouldn't said that. "...I don't know my parents remember!" I tried to sound annoyed.

"But I bet you cook everyday with someone! Like i don't know granny or something?!"

"I- I don't!" I pointed at him as I continued, "E-every morning, and... And! A-around 3 o'clock, one of the elder wakes me up and then told me to go to forest to catch something for breakfast. At 4, I have to give what I caught to the grannies there and they will cook it while I went back to sleep. At 5, I have breakfast. Then trained until 12. At 12 we have lunch. After that I continued training until 3 o'clock in the evening. Then I read book until 5. At 5, I have dinner. At 6, I studied until 8 o'clock where I can finally s-sleep."

...Well, that's what I got from 'Ann''s memory.

"Then how do you know to cook?"

"... Book?" I said awkwardly. Damn...

"Don't lie!" Killua pointed at me.

I put both of my hands on my hips and stuttered out, "I- I don't!"

"Lie!"

"It's. The. Truth!" I said putting stress in every word.

Fortunately for Gon who was staring at us with awkward looks, our fight which was a bit one-sided to Killua since I was actually embarrassed shouting things, stopped because of Buhara. He was patting his full stomach while saying, "That was so much food, I'm stuffed!"

"Yeah, I'm stuffed too,"said Menchi with an irritated face. Then she stood up, her hands were on her hips and she shouted, "Therefore, no one passes. We're finished here!"

The crowds then began to murmur to each other, complaining. W-wait, what about me?! I passed right?! I bit my lips and raised my hands. "W-what about me?" I tried to shout while jumping.

I believe that I heard whispers that said, "What's with that girl? We can't pass, how can she, the little brat pass? Naive!" and other comments that came from people that look down on me. Ouch.

"Ah, right,"said Menchi as she turned her head to me. "Well! Everyone fail except Number #40! That's it!" I beamed in happiness while the others complained, saying that Menchi went easy on me.

Even thought I am a bit pissed, but I just let them says what they want. Besides, I succeed because I knew what kind of dish she wanted. It is a bit unfair, but I know the exam will be redone soon.

Suddenly a loud crash can be heard. We turned to see the fat guy smashed the kitchen desk or table or whatever it is. "I won't accept it. I absolutely refuse to accept this!"shouted him.

"In the end, you've still failed,"said Menchi.

"Stop screwing around!" Then he paused for a second and continued, "You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to-"

But Menchi cut his speech and shouted, "I asked for a pork in a manner we both found delicious... None of you made anything remotely delicious. You all did almost the same ting. There was no effort made... Just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive that none of you, except #40, took cooking seriously!"

"Pork dishes are all the same..."said Hanzo. I have to disagree thought, because I don't like pork with some sauces... By the way, I just realized, but I never seen any pig that's cooked to pig... Oh, well...

Menchi grabbed Hanzo's scarf and shouted to his face, "Just say that once more. Any more crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knocked your teeth out!" and many more things that seems... Threatening. After that she went back to her couch. "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new."

But then fat guy pointed at her and shouted, "Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet... I want to be a Hunter!" The others shouted in agreement. "My goals is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter to decide my fate!" He continued.

"Too bad you gut stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiner... Better luck next year?" Because of this, fat guy's face turned red and he swang his fist to Menchi. "Why you... Don't mock me!"shouted him as he charged forward, only to be thrown to a wall by Buhara's palm.

S-scary. I gulped.

"Buhara, don't interfere,"said Menchi.

Then Buhara turned to her and said, "But... If I hadn't intervened, you'd havc killed him ,right?"

Menchi lifted her leg and stood on her feet once more with a knife on both hands. "Probably." She walked forward step by step while saying, "Let me clarify this... We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients." She then threw the knifes and started to jug with it. The knifes then multiplied. "Every Hunters know some from of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment..." She paused as she pointed her four -previously two, sword froward and continued, "That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

Some of the applicants gapped, some looked like they are disappointed at themselves, some didn't want to accept it. But they remained silent. The silents always made me nervous. Good for me that a sound from the sky interrupted the silence. "That said, It would be excessive to pass only one applicant and fail the others."

We all looked up to see a big airship coming to us. The Hunter Association symbols can be seen on it, making people looked at it with awe and surprise. Suddenly, a person fell out of the window. The ground shattered and the sands flew around as he landed, making me closed my eyes in surprise. Amazing... To be alive after jumping from... Well I don't know how high, but it's high!

I opened my eyes and saw Isaac Netero walking forwards with the _geta._ (A/N: It's a Japanese traditional wooden sandal. As an otaku, Ann knows some of Japanese culture) I always wondered how people can walk with those _geta_. I mean the shapes are weird... I never tried them before so I'm pretty curious about it.

"W-who's that geezer?!"said a person as the sands began to flew away, allowing us a better view.

Menchi walked to Netero, while answering the question, "The chairman of The Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam... Chairman Netero."

"Well, I worked behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now,"said Netero. Many people was standing in front of me so I can't see what's in front. I tried to jump but it's pointless, I will fall again anyways... Ah, I wish I can fly... After a second, Netero continued, "So, Menchi-kun..."

"Yes, sir."

"You failed them all because you disapproved their reluctance to try new things?"asked Netero.

"No, I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary." She answered truthfully, admitting her mistakes. If I was her, I probably won't admit my mistakes that quickly.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner,"said Menchi. "I will resign as examiner, so please redo Second Phase!"

Then Netero kept silent for a second, like he was thinking and said, "But it'd be difficult to find another examiner on such a short notice."

"I apologize..."

"Very well, how about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose."

As soon as I heard that, I was sure that the test will be redo, I found myself dazing off, not bothered to hear the rest. I want to try the thing at that mountain, I think the name is Mt. Split in Half... But, I don't think I can jump bravely... My mind is still the shut-in-11-almost-12-years-old-nerdy-girl-that-spends-the-whole-holiday-in-front-of-the-computer even thought this body originally belongs to a-girl-that-spends-her-times-studying-weapons-and-train-her-body-in-the-wild-without-any-holiday. Let's just hope everything gonna be okay...

I decided to pay attention again and her Menchi mumbled, "Then the new challenge will be..." She paused for a second and then shouted, "Boiled Eggs!"

As she shouted that, the applicants began to mumble to each other again. "It's not that simple..." I mumbled to myself.

Killua who heard it nodded and said, "Yeah, it's not an exam at all if you only have to boil an egg."

"I must agree..." Kurapika added.

"But still, it seems more easier!"said Gon. It seems he was happy that he still got a chance, after all he seems to be really serious about finding his father.

"This will be a peace of cake!"said Leorio with a smirk.

Then Menchi continued and said to Netero, "Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split in Half in your airship?"

"Mt. Split in Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can,"said Netero in agreement.

Then Menchi shouted and announced loudly, "Everyone who wanted to pass the exam, gathers! We will go ride the airship!"

This will be my first time in an airship... It's different from airplane after all. I grinned at the the thought of riding the airship. And Gon seems to do the same as I heard a him said, "This will be my first time to ride one!" excitedly.

"Hmmm, Is that so..." Killua said, uninterested.

"Seems you ride one before," I said, don't want to be left out in a talk.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, of course."

"Eh... That's not fair!"whined Gon making me chuckled lightly.

Hanging out with them will be fun... But, hey, I need to do something so I don't ruin the fun... I know I should think like boys! Like... I grinned, "Let's race to the airship!" I pointed at the airship that was landing not to far from us.

"Okay! Continuing the race before, this will decide who will buy dinner!"said Killua as we got at the position.

The door for the entrance to the airship opened. We leaned forward and Killua started counting down, "Ready... 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

We ran with high speed to the airship, ignoring the shouts from people who nearly got knocked out as we ran through them. We jumped into the airship making Menchi's, Buhara's, and Netero's eyes followed us.

Our legs landed at the same time.

"..." We stared at each other's legs before we pouted and shouted, "Daaaaaaamn!"

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Okay, I tried to make it longer as an apology... The end was a little bonus :3 I hope it's not too forced or something. The scene was just some bonus scene I added because there's no scene when they entered the ship (It skipped to the mountain).**

**I will, probably at more bonus scenes when there's a cut scene or something like time holes. I hope you like it!**

**And I would like to announce that I probably won't update for 2-3 weeks or a month because exams are coming up. And although I don't really study much (I'm not the study type), my free time still lessened. I'm sorry for that! But as an apology I planned to add a special chapter that tells about 'Ann' of the Hunter World.**

**That's all for now, hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
